criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry on Top
Cherry on Top is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-third of the game. It is the three that takes place at Historical Cresthill in New Cresthill. Plot Trying to convince the Mayor to get rid of Detheroc's immunity, Major Calvert assigned Abaddon and the player to escort him during the pie competition in Festival Easthill. However, when they arrived there, they found the pie competition judge and Abaddon's step-mother Marguerite Dusk poisoned with foam coming from her mouth. Priscilla revealed that Marguerite was poisoned with bleach on a rhubarb pie that she had recently eaten, not fitting with any of the contestants' recipes that were given to the judges. They questioned the mayor himself, baker Marilyn Williams and, video game developer Alleria Brown. Soon after, the mayor demanded an explanation of why Gianluca authorized Abaddon to investigate the murder of one of his relatives. With a provocative tone, Major Calvert told him that he needed to attract his attention for them to discuss Detheroc's immunity. Chris refused to do it until Marguerite's killer would have been caught but then, Gianluca started making fun of him, causing Mayor Brooks to almost punch him in the face. Selena convinced the Mayor that Abaddon would be objective in the investigation and sent him back to the festival. Then, the duo suspected movie star Justine Moseley, daughter of late Lead Inspector Chandra Acharya, and businesswoman Suzette Butler. They also discovered that Mayor Brooks was manipulating the pie contest for Marguerite to lose after she was bad-mouthing his late wife in tea parties, causing citizens of New Cresthill to imagine that Chris was cheating on her when she was alive, as well as finding that Alleria brought a bleach bottle with the victim's face on it because Marguerite hinted that the pie she would present was salty like her, but the contents of the bottle were passion fruit water with laxatives. After returning to the station, Ian called the officers because his mother was being attacked at the festival by an angry crowd. When they returned to the festival, they found Suzette surrounded by an angry crowd of older people trying to hit her with their canes because she skipped her line to get free coffee. After being rescued, she mentioned that they were as childish and disrespectful of the hierarchy as Marguerite was and that if she had a coffee tank, she would burn their faces as she did with her. In addition, Marilyn was sabotaging the other pies with ear drops so she could win the contest immediately and, Justine filed a lawsuit against Marguerite because she was harassing her to replace her as a judge in the event so more people would come. Finally, the team arrested Marilyn for the crime. Marilyn got offended when she was accused of murder, but after being confronted with the evidence, she confessed and mentioned that she saved New Cresthill. According to her, while she was sneaking out of the pie section that morning, Marguerite was approached by a man in a leather jacket and sunglasses. She hid under a nearby table and listened to them talking about poisoning the Mayor with the winning pie, meaning that Marilyn would be blamed for the crime. She grabbed her pie, ran to her bakery, baked a rhubarb pie whose confiture was mixed with bleach, returned to Festival Easthill and "apologized" to Marguerite for the "last-minute change". Marguerite, not knowing the true intentions of Marilyn, tasted it when she left and started pouring foam through her mouth. Then, Marilyn returned to her bakery to get rid of the evidence, nevertheless, Abaddon and the player were faster than her so she hid the evidence all around the festival. When asked to identify the mysterious man, she only mentioned that he had the name of a fantasy videogame character with two e's and a c at the end. Judge Fraire sentenced her to thirty-five years in prison. Post-trial, Mayor Brooks asked the player to escort his son from the airport to his mansion as he would stay in New Cresthill for a few months before returning to Spain. After finding a beret design created by the mayor for him, Gianluca interrupted the investigation with "evidence" that Marilyn was talking about Detheroc, so the mayor should take away his privileges as soon as possible. When Charlotte asked him what he planned to do now that the mayor can't stand him, he told her that Evan would try to seduce Israel and have a relationship with him so Chris would be pressured by his son to listen to his proposals. With the gift ready, Major Calvert informed Evan of the plan but he flatly refused, mentioning that he was not interested in going through the opposite situation they did to Xavier. Listening to his friend's complaints, Rogelio offered to take his place and went to the airport as Israel's escort, having "a mutual crush at first sight." Meanwhile, Nicholas had an idea to save Festival Easthill from failure and attract more public. Thanks to Elysium and Brandon Argent becoming good friends, he learned that Brandon would attend the festival to try the contest pies that he even asked all contestants to send him a personalized sample. After finding some of his belongings and returning them, Nicholas proposed to him the idea of breaking a record of eating pies, or at least trying for fun. Brandon liked the idea and agreed to help the team. Finally, after seeing Brandon having eaten 20,000 calories of pie in 10 minutes and Israel snuggling with Rogelio, Major Calvert told the team that they could arrest Detheroc in a few months if his plan had no problems, so they would take a longer stay at Historic Cresthill, despite Selena's disagreement and Xavier's anger. Summary Victim *'Marguerite Dusk' (found poisoned with foam coming from her mouth) Murder Weapon *'Bleach' Killer *'Marilyn Williams' Suspects :: Chris Brooks :: Mayor of New Cresthill Profile: *The suspect bakes pies *The suspect eats Shrimp Butler *The suspect drives a convertible :: Marilyn Williams :: Baker Profile: *The suspect bakes pies *The suspect eats Shrimp Butler *The suspect drives a convertible Appearance: *The suspect has crow's feet :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer Profile: *The suspect bakes pies *The suspect eats Shrimp Butler :: Justine Moseley :: Movie Star Profile: *The suspect eats Shrimp Butler *The suspect drives a convertible :: Suzette Butler :: Businesswoman Profile: *The suspect bakes pies *The suspect eats Shrimp Butler *The suspect drives a convertible Appearance: *The suspect has crow's feet Quasi-Suspects :: Gianluca Calvert :: Major of Police :: Evan Molotch :: Detective :: Israel Brooks :: Theatre Actor :: Brandon Argent :: Competitive Eater Killer's Profile *The killer bakes pies *The killer eats Shrimp Butler *The killer drives a convertible *The killer's blood type is O+ *The killer has crow's feet Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pie Contest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Picnic Basket, Cornucopia) *Examine Cornucopia. (Result: Mayoral Sash; New Suspect: Chris Brooks) *Inform Mayor Brooks about the murder at Festival Easthill. *Investigate Vintage Carousel. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Stuffed Corgi) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Kitchen Roller) *Examine Kitchen Roller. (Result: Bakery Logo; New Suspect: Marilyn Williams) *Ask Marilyn Williams what the victim was doing with her roller. *Examine Stuffed Corgi. (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Alleria Brown) *See if Alleria Brown crossed the path of the victim at Festival Easthill. *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Bleach Bottle) *Analyze Bleach Bottle. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Shrimp Butler) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer bakes pies) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Face Painting Booth. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Pie Knife, Makeup Boxes) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Police Blazer) *Analyze Police Blazer. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Justine Moseley) *Ask Justine Moseley about her unexpected return to New Cresthill. (Profile updated: Justine eats Shrimp Butler) *Examine Pie Knife. (Result: Yellow Flakes) *Examine Yellow Flakes. (Result: Gold Leaf Makeup; New Suspect: Suzetter Butler) *Interrogate Suzette Butler about deforming Marguerite's cake knife. (Profile updated: Suzette eats Shrimp Butler) *Examine Makeup Boxes. (Result: Rhubarb Confiture) *Analyze Rhubarb Confiture. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a convertible) *Investigate Festival Cornucopia. (Clues: Pumpkin Trophy, Stuffed Rabbit) *Examine Pumpkin Trophy. (Result: Bill Bundle) *Question Mayor Brooks about manipulating the pie contest for Marguerite to lose. (Profile updated: Chris bakes pies, eats Shrimp Butler and drives a convertible) *Examine Stuffed Rabbit. (Result: Photo Strip) *Confront Alleria Brown about the bleach bottle she brought with the victim's face. (Profile updated: Alleria bakes pies and eats Shrimp Butler) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Suzette Butler about burning Marguerite's face with coffee. (Profiles updated: Suzette bakes pies and drives a convertible, Marilyn bakes pies) *Investigate Reclining Chair. (Clues: Trash Can, Wet Towels) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Used Syringe) *Analyze Used Syringe. (10:00:00) *Confront Marilyn Williams about sabotaging the pies of the other contestants. (Profile updated: Marilyn eats Shrimp Butler and drives a convertible) *Examine Wet Towels. (Result: Paper Pieces) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Notice of Lawsuit) *Ask Justine Moseley why she filed a lawsuit against the victim. (Profile updated: Justine drives a convertible) *Investigate Carousel Pegasus. (Clues: Piggy Bank, Victim's Hat) *Examine Piggy Bank. (Result: Dead Mouse) *Analyze Dead Mouse. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has crow's feet) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Like a Box of Chocolates (3/6)! (No stars) Like a Box of Chocolates (3/6) *Help Mayor Brooks with his personal request. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Vintage Carousel. (Clue: Golden Statue) *Examine Golden Statue. (Result: Beret Design) *Listen to Major Calvert's new plan that involves Israel Brooks. *Analyze Beret Design. (08:00:00) *Inform Evan that he must seduce the mayor's son. *Spy the encounter between Rogelio and Israel. (Reward: Gopro Hat) *Investigate Face Painting Booth. (Clue: Gym Bag) *Examine Gym Bag. (Result: Pie Samples) *Analyze Pie Samples. (06:00:00) *Investigate Pie Contest. (Clue: Water Bottle) *Examine Water Bottle. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Orange & Star Anise Tea) *Offer Brandon Argent the opportunity to break a record of eating pies. (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Historical Cresthill